Holiday
by Breaking Dawn21
Summary: Bella and Edward planned on taking a trip together, but Edward had gotten hurt by the mob. How will Bella handle it with her family around. Will Edward open his eyes again ?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: i am back guys . I hope you like this story as much as my last one . This story starts where this story ended " To love and hate the things in your life. " Read and Review and Enjoy. _

Chapter 1: Hoilday

Bella's POV: I finished my day as a dance teacher and I been waiting for my husband to get home because we were getting ready for our trip together , but it has been hours since I saw my husband he hasn't called me but my sister in law Alice called me and left me a message , " Bella Edward is hurt and i am hear with Edward. Hurry . Love you, see you soon. When I didn't need my phone anymore I placed my phone in my bag that Alice had given when I joined the family , and I stay forever as eighteen forever, and I need to to go and see my husband of seventeen is okay and hopefully he'll open his eyes for me . I drove to the hospital to meet up with Alice . I wasn't expecting this , I really wanted to go on our trip with my husband . But for the time being we're putting it on hold.

Alice's POV: I could see that my brother Edward was going to get hurt before it happend , but i couldn't stop it and I felt bad and Jazz could tell he tried to make me feel better , but it didn't really help. I knew Bella would get worried and I left her a message because she didn't pick up she must be getting ready for there trip they are about to take together . An hour since I left Bella the message , Bella ran into her husbands room and held his hand she is hoping he will opened his eyes .

Once everyone got the messages from Alice they went to cheek on Edward to see if he'll be okay . The mob hurt Edward badly they tried for his family but they couldn't find them. Mike and Jessica just moved out there apartment . The two just bought a house because there family is getting better . Charlie went back to work . Emmett and Leah are expecting a child . And Rose and Jacob are getting married . Plus Elena and Damon have acted on there feelings they have for each other .

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review .


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note : Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2 . Read and Review & Enjoy . _

Chapter 2: Moving To A New Place

Edward and Bella moved away from there family to Ireland . They move there and there daughter went to visit them. Edward gets a job as a rock star , Bella thinks she saw Rose and Jacob at a bar but she isn't sure. Nessie sees this nice looking guy and he was looking at her and she is worried he will judge her if he finds out the truth . Aro and Jane come and visit Bella and Edward when it comes it won't be good and they haven't been to Italy for awhile . I am scared that Edward won't open his eyes. We been though a lot together don't know how I am going to handle myself. I really need him to come back me . Elena and Damon went out on a date since they became boyfriend and girlfriend . Emmett and Leah French kissed each other since they have the house to themselves . Bella looked up and saw that a doctor walked in the room ... Your husband is getting better and he'll be able to go home soon , and then the doctor left the room ; it made me feel better... We all hear a voice that I wasn't expecting to hear and it was Edward's voice , all he said was "Bella. "

Hope you guys like and please review and I'll update soon .


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note: To my readers thank you for your reviews . Here's chapter 3 . Read & Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 3: Growing Up

Adam's POV: I am a teenager now and I thought about getting a part time job and I went to Edward's office , and one of the guys offered me a job in the mob I took it because i can't find anything else right now . I couldn't believe my mother is getting re-married to her boyfriend Jacob Black and soon he's going to be my step-father to be. Hope the two of us will get along because my mother Rose hasn't been this happy. Ever since I moved in with my mother I haven't gotten to see my father Emmett wonder how he is doing ?

Nessie's POV: I am so happy to be a mother , I have a little girl and her name is Anna . I protect her now and it's a mother thing . Now I understand why my mother Bella did it for me when I was seven and now I am all grown up now and have my own family . I really don't think Jacob wants to meet his daughter because he has another women and were never getting along again.

Edward's POV: Since I had gotten hurt by the mob I haven't went back to work, the doctors have been taking care of me. I know my wife has been worried about me we were suppose to take a trip together but were going to take it together another time, she was so sad then when I opened my eyes then when I opened my eyes and I said her name she kissed me lightly.

Bella's POV: Edward only said my name and he opened his eyes ... and he could only say my name because I lightly kissed his lips and after he gets better were going to talk once again about take our trip together ...

Alice and Jasper enter the room hoping not to wake up Edward but they didn't .

Hope my readers enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: thanks for the reviews . here is chapter 4 . Read & Review and Enjoy. _

**_Happy Mothers Day to all of my readers!_**

Chapter 4: Healing

Jasper's POV: Alice and I went out of the room to get some fresh air , also to give Edward and Bella some alone time . When we got back Bella looked up at us and then back to Edward. Were going to let Bella go home because it is Mothers Day and also she needs some rest and time to herself. We were going to watch Edward for her, she might get a call from her daughter Nessie...

Bella's POV: Alice and Jasper told me that they would watch Edward for me. I need a holiday and my daughter might call me today . I drove back because I want too.

Esme's POV: All of my children wished me a Happy Mother's Day, I am a stay at home mother. I went to cheek on my son Edward to see how he is doing. When I got there Alice and Jasper was still here but I didn't see Bella she must have gone home to rest, she has been here all week by her husband's side .

Leah's POV: Lately I haven't been feeling good because I am going to be a mother for the first time and I am a little scared about it . But I know Emmett is going to stay by my side. I am 19 years old. Emmett and I have four children already and we love them so much .

Nessie's POV: I needed to make two calls today to my mother and to my friend so they can watch my daughter so I can go to my teaching job to earn some money. Working part time since I have a daughter now.

The Cullen's don't like Rose or Jacob and they have to decided if they are going to their wedding . Jacob's dad isn't happy with his son. Esme and my husband haven't had any alone time and we both need it . Bella gets a text from her husband and I saw "love i am going to sue." I hurried back and Edward and I are going to try for another child.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry i haven't been able to update i been busy. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy & Read & Review. _

Chapter 5: Homecoming

Edward's POV: Today I got home with Bella my wife , and our daughter Nessie is home , her mother must have let her know. Next to her was a boy named Riley and they saw each other and meet one another . When I got there I saw that Riley was holding my daughters hand. I am not feeling so good right now. I am wondering how my daughter and Riley meet and also like to ask him a few questions and try to get to know him.

Riley's POV: Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were coming home , and it seemed as i if Mr. Cullen wanted to get to know me and try to ask me some questions . Plus he wants to know about my relationship with his daughter . So we got to talk for a few hours.

Bella's POV: My daughter and I started talking about her relationship but she couldn't answer me because she didn't know the answer. I called Rose she picked up and said this , "hello ." I said,"It's Bella I need your help."

Charlie doesn't like my husband's father because we make more money then him . All of us haven't spoken to him in awhile. Edward isn't happy to see Rose or Jacob. Emmett and Leah are thinking about having another kid.

Nessie has her kid Annie and asked her Auntie Alice why she and Uncle Jasper don't have a child she says because we haven't had the chance to talk about it and her female system doesn't work, and her ovary's are gone and the eggs are gone she told Nessie. Alice ran to her bedroom and shut the door because she is upset and mad and want to scream at the world because she and Jasper can never be parents like Bella and Edward are forever. Nessie knows the feeling because she knows how much Alice and Jasper want to be parents but can't have any. Nessie talks to Jasper and Riley walks into the room to have a small chat about the place and Nessie tries to push her boyfriend to marry her.

That is the end of the chat and of the day as well.

**Review Please. Would make my morning .**

**See you guys then. **

**-Breaking Dawn21. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is an update. Chapter 6. Read and Review and Enjoy. _

Chapter 6: Taking the trip

Bella's POV: The reason why I wanted to talk to Rose is because she understands were still family. Edward is home , and were finally be able to take our trip together , we haven't had much alone time since we got married and we were on our honeymoon . After I married Edward.

My wife is so happy that I am home and alive it's been a couple of weeks . I hear that my brother and sister Alice and Jasper are thinking about adoption . The real reason my daughter wants to marry Riley is because she wants to feel safe with me and he truly loves her.

Roses's POV: I was really surprised that Bella called me . We talked. We haven't spoken to her since I left the big house and choose to spent the rest of my days with Jacob Black. I am in love with wolf and he is in love with a vampire .

_Weeks pasted _

Bella and I left the big house and she drove the car to Hawaii that is the place we decided to take our trip. Bella and I haven't been there before. We're going to go there before I got hurt.

**please read and review and make my afternoon! **

**-Breaking Dawn21-**


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews . I got one review saying that my story doesn't make sense then I got a PM saying that it does make sense so for me as a writer makes me feel good . Here is chapter 7 , Read & Review & Enjoy. Happy Anniversary to my wonderful boyfriend it's today! _

* * *

Chapter 7: Hawaii

Edward's POV: Bella has been driving for hours now, and were almost to Hawaii and we need to agree to do something nice together. Hope my wife won't disagree with her husband . I so need this trip with my wife ... when it gets close to night time we will go swimming and then later make love . We finally got to our hotel and we carried our bags. After Bella opened the door I followed her inside. Hours passed Bella and I were in Hawaii we meet a new couple but we didn't get there names and they didn't get ours . They don't know that I work in the mob and that I am a mob boss. The couples name is Gatsby and there first names are Nick and Rebecca .

_Background Story how Nick and Rebecca meet . Flashback Starts _

_Nick and Rebecca are married . We meet durning college , and we fell in love at first sight . We're majoring in marine biologist and they wanted to further there career then they moved to the island to work on their marriage. _

_Flashback Ended. _

Nick and Rebecca had dinner when they meet Edward and Bella . We had dinner or we acted like it. So we talked to Nick and Rebecca well the two ate.

The next day Bella and I went to the beach and we learned more about Nick and Rebecca . After Nick and Rebecca left we went swimming like we planned to do together . We both want to be here for weeks and hopefully we can don't have to go home yet. The beaches here in Hawaii are so nice and beautiful .

Charlie has a heart attack and dies. Riley and Nessie kiss and think about marriage.

Well Edward is on the trip with his wife he thinks about his daughter who he hasn't seen for a couple weeks now.

**hope you guy's liked it . Please Review. Make my morning . **

**-Breaking Dawn21-**

**See you later. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note: right now I am in a writing mood , doesn't happen often . Thanks for all of the reviews. Glad to hear my i-pad bing this morning with a review. So here is chapter 8, Read & Review & Enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 8: Charlie's Goodbye

Bella's POV:

Everyone does the normal things and I am unhappy my father died . Everyone is sad for Bella's lost, she gets a visit from her mother Renee. When we got back from my trip with my husband and went back to work as a dance teacher I found out that one of my students likes me but I am not leaving my husband's side never. Sue my dad's wife she is not okay she is hiding from people and not talking. She truly loved my dad. The mob messed up everything and then they attacked my brother in law Emmett Cullen. Emmett's girlfriend got hurt her name is Leah Clearwater . A women in the mob hurt Leah and Emmett wants revenge and needs his brothers help Edward . Then my family helps him as well to get revenge towards the mob. We made a plan to kill the mob. It was hard for Renee to let her daughter to go see her father but I haven't seen him in a while. Well this was going on Emmett saw Adam doing his job but he couldn't say anything to him.

* * *

_the next day _

Edward's POV: After everything with my wife's dads death and all, she ran upstairs to our bedroom and shut the door and locked herself inside, she was so quick I didn't even get in one word. My daughter was on the phone with her boyfriend wonder if the two are planning something that Bella and I don't know about. My wife isn't in a talking mood. Hope she'll get out of this .

_Riley's and Nessie's Phone Call _

_Riley: Hello beautiful . How are you. I miss you, I'll be seeing you later for our date. We could talk there as well. _

_Nessie: Hello Baby . I am alright Riley. Thanks for calling . I have missed you as well. Of course I'll be seeing you for our date. We can talk about the important thing on our date. I'll be seeing you soon. What we can't talk about now. _

_Phone calls ends _

Nessie waits for Riley to pick her up from the house for their date. Of course she doesn't want to be seen as a little girl anymore . Emily and Sam come over to the house to see Edward and Bella . There about to get the news about Charlie's death .

**Please Review!**

**-Breaking Dawn21- **


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note : here is chapter 9 . Sorry I haven't been able to update this s_tory , i have been busy. Read and Review & Enjoy .

* * *

Chapter 9 : Years Gone By

Emmett's POV: I am all better and try not to think how the mob tried to hurt the ones I care about the most . Leah and I are still together , but were not married yet. But we're madly in love . Leah has it worse she hasn't been able to let it go. I have tried to make her feel better none of it has worked. Edward and Bella are talking to each other again . They had another child and his name is Aaron they enjoy being parents again .

The mob hasn't bother us ever again most of the people have died off . Sam and Emily stayed for a long visit . Riley did ask Nessie for her hand in marriage .she is getting married . Alice is going to plan the wedding like she did for my brother Edward and his wife Bella.

Flashback for Edward and Bella and Jacob durning Eclipes .

Victoria is after Bella Swan she trying to kill her , Jacob is protecting her along with Edward. Everyone else fighting the newborn army of vampires . This is we're the Cullen's meet little Bree .

Bella Swan: "I am really sorry about last night. That couldn't have been easy on you. "

Edward Cullen: "It definitely won't make my of ten evenings."

Bella Swan: "You have a list?"

Edward Cullen : "All 10 I have spent with you."

(Smiles)

Edward Cullen: " Number one is when you said you'd marry me."

(Beat)

Edward Cullen : "Mrs. Cullen."

Bella Swan: " (small laugh ; then) This is the 21st century . I at least want to hyphenant my name. "

Jacob Black: (sounding both angry and torn) "You're marrying him?"

Bella Swan: ( takes a step towards him) "Jake, I..."

(After a moment looking at Edward )

Bella Swan: "You knew he was listing! "

Edward Cullen:(shrugs softly) "He deserves to know."

(Jake walks away)

Bella Swan: ( calls after him, walking towards him) Jake, stop!

Edward Cullen:(grabs her arm) "Bella, let him..."

Bella Swan: (to Edward, out load) Don't

(turns around, cases after Jake)

Bella Swan: Jake, stop!

Flashback Ends

Well Edward and Bella were together they thought about that flashback the night Edward asked Bella to marry him and she become his wife and spend the rest of there lives together , have there forever . Going to explain how Charlie Swan died .

okay, charlie got home from his honeymoon with sue, and when they were getting ready to go to bed, sue was in the mood for some loving time and she wanted to spice things up in the bed and she bought some lingerie and wanted to go ahead and show him, so when she came out of the bathroom he was put in the mood because how gorgeous she looked and they went for it and began making love. half a hour went by as they passionate sex sue and charlie had charlie started feeling pain in his chest and thought he was having heart burn. so he went downstairs to take tums but as he grabbed the pills he felt pain in both of his arms and than fell to the ground trying to yell for sue he just gets quite and his body is just shaking. sue comes downstairs after charlie hasnt been back to bed for 20 min, she walks in the kitchen calling his name and then she sees him on the ground not moving as she yells and breaks down crying and yelling his name, dials 911. as the operator tells her to see hows he doing and she tells him that he is on the ground and isnt breathing. the ambulance reach charlie house and as soon they try to revive him and as many attempts they made the paramedic called the time and called it death by a heart attack.

Bella is surpised how her father died and well she learned about this i was once by her side. Like I always have ever since we meet . The Cullen family was able to kill of the mob for good.

Nessie's and Riley's date

Riley did finally picked me for our date , i was so happy to see him , he brought me some roses and we kissed . Walked towards the car with him and drove towards dinner. At dinner Riley and I talked to each other about getting married , because we are now engaged . Once our date was finished Riley drove me home and my mother and father were in the living room together . Riley and Nessie couldn't talk about their wedding on the phone call when they were talking early that afternoon .

**Here is the update. Please Review. Make my afternoon . I am enjoying writing all of my stories . **

**-Breaking Dawn21-**


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: thanks for your support . Here is chapter 10. Read & Review & Enjoy . Feels so great to be on break. _

* * *

Chapter 10: A Summer Off

Bella's POV: Every since I meet my husband Edward Cullen, he's always been smart at school, i am smart , but i do need a little help with studying . So Edward waiting for me to get my school books , placed them on the table . Well I did that Edward placed a bowel of popcorn it smelled so good.

_hours passed by and I got all of my studying done with the help of Edward. Put everything away and we held each other hand and went to our bedroom . _

Edward's POV: My wife Bella needed help studying , so I helped her, I brought out a bowel of popcorn placed it on the table well she placed her book bag and books on the table, after i finished helping her study for her finals i saw Nessie and Riley outside, i felt like I should have gotten mad because of the hour, but i didn't and just went to bed with my wife.

Mom and Dad and my brothers and sisters went together on a hunting trip, all of them won't be back until morning ...

* * *

What did you guys think? Please Review!

-Breaking Dawn21-


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: thanks for my readers support , here is chapter 11. Read & Review. Please make morning . _

* * *

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Esme's POV: I am going to try my best to help Edward and Bella today because they have to go to their daughter's wedding . We all showed up because we love Nessie very much , i know Riley is going to take good care of her. Bella was running around the area of the forest.. to come and find me because it is time for the "I do's " . To see my son Edward walk with his daughter .

Bella's POV: Today has been a very busy all day thing because my daughter is about to get married . I am the mother of the bride. I needed to find my mother-in -law to tell her that the wedding is about to start... I sat up front to see my daughter saw her i do's to Riley , they were sweet now there husband and wife . Now it's time to party. I got to see my husband Edward Cullen in a tux again , i thought to myself he's so hot . But I couldn't do anything now, but we always have later.

Emmett and Leah and Mom and Dad and Alice and Jasper were sitting down watching too.

Edward's POV: Today is my daughter's wedding. I am the father of the bride. She looks so pretty in her wedding dress, my sister Alice did a wonderful time with this wedding . I walked with my daughter , and I noticed my wife Bella was looking at me while I was in my tux, i know we're going to be talking later, once the wedding is over. I watched my daughter say her I do's they kissed . Now Riley is my son-in -law. Everyone party . It was really hard on me and Bella to let go of our little girl today.

The bride and groom were off to their honeymoon , they are going to esme island it's a gift from Esme and Carlisle .

* * *

What did you guys think ? Please Review .

-Breaking Dawn21-


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note : here is chapter 12 . Glad my readers like the read_ers like my wedding I wrote for Riley and Nessie . Here is more.

* * *

Chapter 12: Esme Island

Nessie's POV: I am a married women now , and my husband is driving us towards our honeymoon . I am so happy with Riley . We get to be here for two weeks . Once we were finished driving . Riley and I got out of the car , we found the boat and we drove towards the Island .

Riley's POV: So glad my wife is next to me and were driving to our honeymoon and were going to have a good and fun time and we got on the island I carried my wife in my arms after she took off her shoes . We're such a good couple together . While the wedding was going on I was surprised how my new mother and father in law handled everything , Edward and Bella Cullen . I cheeked if my wife was tired she told me no and also that she needs some human seconds, so I gave it to her, while she does that we're going to take a swim together before we're off to bed.

_Hours Pass _

Nessie and Riley go for a swim together .

-At The Cullen Household -

It has been two weeks since the wedding , Alice did a wonderful job . Everyone helped each other clean up . Jacob Black even came to the wedding . Edward couldn't find his wife . He really didn't need to worry because he did find her she was in their bedroom watching TV a show called "Gilmore Girls" once he found her, he joined her in the fun, and laid next to his wife . Jasper was no where to be seen.

Rose and Emmett went out hunting together . Mr. Cullen hasn't heard anything from his grand-daughter . He does know she is having fun with her new husband .

-Back At The Island-

Riley waited for his wife to wake up , when she did she wasn't feeling so good . They really did have a good time together last night , and the bed is broken . Someone from the island is going to come and fix it . Nessie ran away from her husband and to the bathroom to use the toilet , she started to throw up, Riley went to cheek on his wife and he started to worry a little because he didn't know what was wrong ...

_Soon Enough everything will be answered . Please Review. _


End file.
